Dragon Ball 40k
by SuperSaiyanDiclonius
Summary: We have compared Warhammer 40k to every other sci-fi fantasy and 40k always wins, now they shall face the king of sci-fi fantasy for the multiversal championship, can they rock the dragon? let's find out.


**_Author's Note_** Okay, it would take me half my life to write this as a story, so I'm just going to write a summary and let superior authors try their hand at the unabridged version.

Everyone compares Warhammer 40k to every other scyfy fantasy (star trek, halo, star wars, etc...) and warhammer stomps them all, as far power goes, it is the be all end all for scyfy fantasy... except for one, Dragon Ball Z.

Now, I'm not saying Goku could solo 40k, there are too many unusual techniques they could use against him, but the T.O.P fighters, the gods of destruction, the angels and Zeno and everything in between would stomp 40k, but in the spirit of fairness, I'm going back one year before the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

Our story begins with Frieza's father King Cold observing a strange reading, his surveillance monitors have detected several high power levels in an undiscovered galaxy.

The power levels aren't significant by his standards, but something dose bother him, the power levels are disappearing, being replaced by slightly stronger ones.

The millennium old tyrant recognizes the discovery of a galactic war being waged outside of his empire, this wouldn't concern him but for the fact that the title of strongest contender had traded hands so rapidly that the new highest power level was 120 more than the one from five minutes ago, if this kept up, a thousand years time would see warriors in that area that could contend with his children and in days they would be surpassed, this couldn't be tolerated since, for those who don't know, Frieza's race can live an insanely long time so King Cold could still be alive to rule the universe by then.

We would cut to Frieza feeling concerned because his father has ordered him to take Zarbon, Dodoria, The Ginyu force, every battle worthy saiyan, and 100 planets worth of fighters to an unexplored part of the galaxy, this part of the story would see dialogue from familiar characters such as King Vegeta, a young prince Vegeta, Bardock and his crew, a young Raditz, and custom warriors from the saiyans and the cold empire.

When the army arrives, Frieza arrogantly assumes his father overreacted and dispatches his army to do as they please.

The Frieza Force would pick targets at random, but the saiyans would follow their protocol and assign younger, weaker warrior to less dangerous planets.

Now, I'm only writing this part in because... Raditz REALLY needs a win. Raditz would be assigned to one of the weakest planets in 40k, which would have a small ork population, only one smaller clan.

Raditz would tarnish the ork defenses and fight his way to the clan's Warboss and kill him, this is where Raditz gets his win.

The orks wouldn't just fear Raditz, they would admire him because he just gave them the biggest fight of their lives all alone and unarmed.

Raditz has been bullied as a weakling his whole life and it led to an inferiority complex, even in his childhood, so to finally be praised as the biggest and baddest would be a dream come true for him and he would let the surviving orks live as his slaves, but he would word it as "You work for me now." and to his surprise the orks happily agree.

Raditz moves to the next target which is another ork infested world and does the same thing, unknowingly building up a WAAAGH!!

Meanwhile,as the weaker saiyans fought Orks and Tyranids, the stronger saiyans and the Frieza Force would assault worlds controlled by The Imperium of Man, The Eldar, The Tau Empire, The Necrons, and The Legions of Chaos. And this is where Warhammer has an advantage.

Scouters may detect power levels, but this would lead them to believe the psychic units are the strongest, they wouldn't anticipate the superior technology and would suffer losses from the advanced races anti invasion weaponry which would destroy several saiyan invasion pods and Frieza Force ships until stronger warriors, such as Bardock, burst forth from their invasion pods mid dissent and launch energy waves at the blockading ships and planet side turrents.

Even upon landing on the planets, it would still be a tough battle, especially on imperial worlds where commanders wouldn't hesitate to order orbital bombardments at the expense of their own soldiers.

Even if the saiyans turn into Great Apes, Imperial Knights and Eldar Wraithblades (I'm not sure that's the right name) would swarm them, a truly brutal stalemate.

The Frieza Force wields more psychic power, 40k is technologically advanced, the Frieza Force suffers less losses, 40k has more to spare.

The stalemate would end when King Vegeta, Zarbon, Dodoria, and The Ginyu force start destroying planets from orbit.

Finally fed up with this nonsense, Frieza would go to strongest reading of all, which none had gone to, and end this once and for all.

The signal leads him to a warp world, Frieza considers simply destroying the planet, but decides to kill these beings himself and broadcast their corpses to all who resist him.

Frieza lands on the planet and admires it. A blood red sky covers scorched, lifeless earth, the only sound is the wind whistling across the planet's surface, there were no flowers, no birdsong, no joy of any sort, the only disappointment was the heat, Frieza preferred the cold.

After taking in the sights, Frieza sped to the source of power levels and eliminated the cultists and chaos space marines, before beholding the final obstacle, his quarry lied in a warp gate, Frieza went through it.

This is why I've been narrating this part of the story more thoroughly, after emerging through the warp gate into the realm where all nightmares are reality, he lays eyes on the most gruesome sight he ever beheld... a field of golden flowers (Yes, I'm going there 3:) )

At the center of the garden are four figures, each more gruesome than the last, a man dressed like a toy soldier, a petite pixie girl, a baby faced fat man, and the one that unnerved Frieza the most was a saiyan with an ax in his hand, this saiyan looked like the one called Bardock, but his hardened expression was replaced with a kind hearted and carefree one, it gave Frieza a genuine sense of unease.

"Oh no, look what you did you big jerk!" The pixie pouted. "I assure you madam, I haven't anything, yet." Frieza replied venomously.

"You have intruded upon our realm, which then reshaped to your worst fears, and for the first time ever, we share your distaste for our new forms." The saiyan explained.

Okay, I'm going back to summarizing now, I just wanted to paint that picture in your head of the dark gods of chaos mirroring Frieza's nightmares.

Frieza would combat the gods but their psychic abilities would overwhelm him, forcing him to flee from the warp, but not before learning that the dark gods draw power from the devotion of their mortal servants.

Frieza would return to his ship and order all forces to direct their attention to the chaos controlled worlds.

Bardock and his crew would be on one such world, the fighting would be intense, even by their standards, as the advanced technology and demonic sorcery forced the saiyans into a corner, but relief would come in the of a meteor shower bombarding the planet, but they are not meteors, they're roks.

A mighty war cry would shake the planet as the ork WAAAGH led my Warboss Raditz floods the planet in classic green tide fashion.

Raditz would explain the situation to his father who would explain Frieza's vendetta against the chaos as best he could (Frieza wouldn't confess that the dark gods frightened him) and Raditz would order his WAAAGH to work with the saiyans and the Frieza force to destroy chaos legions completely.

After Raditz explains why the Orks obey him, saiyans begin sending weaker warriors to kill warbosses all over the galaxy enslaving the entire ork race into a single WAAAGH!!

With the ork race at their side, the galaxy would crumble, the orks technology may be crude compared to the other races, but it allowed them to retain a stalemate with the others. And now, with the saiyans and Frieza force commanding them, the stalemate was broken.

The only Warhammer race that would survive such an alliance would be the Eldar who would do so by fleeing to their craft worlds, never to return.

The Orks would praise their saiyan deliverers for leading them on the greatest WAAAGH the orks had ever known, and accept their fate as a saiyan slave race like the saibamen.

Eventually, ork warbosses would resurface, but they would never challenge the saiyans.

In time, the saiyans would instruct the orks on ki control, leading to a new strand of weird boyz called ki boyz.

After a year, When Bardock predicts the destruction of Planet Vegeta, he goes to his son, who has traded his warrior life style for the life style of an ork caretaker so that he can continue to drink in the praise of the orks.

Bardock explains the situation to Raditz, who has long sought after the praise of his father and seizes the chance, following Bardock to challenge Frieza with an army of ki boyz.

When Frieza channels his supernova, the ki boyz combine their energy waves with Raditz and Bardock and detonate the large ball of energy upon Frieza's finger, the explosion causes his ship to explode as well, the two explosions are too much and Frieza perishes.

News travels that King Vegeta was killed by Frieza and Prince Vegeta was on the tyrants ship when it exploded, this leads to confusion among the saiyans as to who should lead them, and so a ceremonial duel was held between the two leading leading candidates, General Nappa, Commander and Chief of the Saiyan Army, cheered on by the upper class saiyans and their saibamen servants (who were born as powerful as adult Raditz) and Bardock, slayer of Frieza and savior of Planet Vegeta, cheered on by the lower class saiyans and their ork servants (who were born slightly stronger than Earthlings).

Bardock would win and be the new King of Planet Vegeta.

 ** _Author's note_**

Chapter 2 will be a summary of Z with orks. If you want to try your hand at an unabridged version, give it a shot, and feel to check out my other stories (for what their worth) see ya next time.


End file.
